Baby
by vhdc1234
Summary: Fionna and Gumball were walking through the Cotton candy forest, when they heard crying. And you'll never belive what they found.
1. Chapter 1

**Gumball's P.O.V**

It was a beautiful day in the Candy Kingdom. Fionna and I were walking in the Cotton Candy forest talking about who would win, Magic, Science, or Combat. "No way Gumball, Combat would crush Science, and you know it." she said. How could she think that Combat would outsmart Science. I shook my head. "Ohh really. Can combat make you invisible?" I asked. Fionna thought for a minute. "Good question. But can Science pinn you to the ground?" she asked. 2 seconds later she jumpped on me with her knees on my arms. She started laughing. "How could you be stronger than me. I'm 5 years older. Well, then again, you do beat up The Ice Queen and Giant monsters." I said. Right when she got off, I heard the uniqe sound of a baby crying. Fionna must have heard it too. She ran twords the sound. I got up and ran after her. I finally caught up to her. Out in the clearing, I saw a burned up house and a few foot prints. That crying sound seem to be coming from the ashes.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest, hoping to find the cause of the crying. There, in the middle of a clearing, was a burned up house. Footprints surrounding it. Gumball finally caught up. He ran over to a pile of ashes. I helped him dig through it. At the very bottom, was a pile of animal pelts. There was a big lump in the middle. The crying was coming from there. Gumball and I exchanged glances. He lifted the blankets. We stood there shocked. It was a baby. I didn't see his/her face though. But the rest of the body looked like a baby. "Gumball, It's alive. We got to take it back to the hospital." I said. He nodded.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

Fionna and I ran to the castle as fast as we could. Me holding the infaint in my arms. We burst in through the doors of the castle. We ran all the way to my lab. I sat the child down on my examining table. The cold stopped crying a while ago. I didn't even know what species it was, or if it was a boy or a girl. I never even seen it's face. I slowly pulled the blankets off. I couldn't move a muscle once I saw his face. It was clearly a girl. She had light brown eyes. Dark brown hair and a panda beanie. She was so cute. Fionna just stood there, still like a rock. Her mouth and eyes wide open. "F-Fionna. She's… human." I said. Fionna nodded.

* * *

**Hey guys. So, what did you think. Cinci de Mayo is almost here, and since I'm from Mexico, I'll be celebrating. So, I have and idea. Post what you think should happen next. I'll pike the best ideas and put them in the story. Viva Mexico! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Fionna, she's human." Gumball said. I nodded. How can this be? I thought I was the last human. "Gumball, what do we do?" I asked. "I don't know. I never seen a human _baby _before." he said. I heard a knock at the door. Peppermint maid came in. "Prince Gumball, lunch is ready. Do you want…" her voice trailed off when she saw the baby. She walked over to her. "Prince, is she… human?" the peppermint asked. Gumball nodded. PM picked her up. The baby started laughing. I smiled. "PM, do you know how to take care of a human baby?" I asked. PM shook her head no. PG asked PM to get the chid a bottle of milk. PM nodded. PG craddled the baby in his arms. "She seems to like you." I said. PG shrugged.

**Gumball's P.O.V**

I asked Peppermint maid to get a bottle of milk for the child. While she was gone, I craddled the infant in my arms. "She seems to like you." Fionna said. I shrugged. Peppermint maid came back with a bottle of milk and a glass of orange juice for Fionna. I fed the baby. She was so cute when she was eating. She was done in about 5 minutes. "Well, she finished her bottle. Bow what do we do?" Fionna asked. I was just about to answer when someone came crashing throught the window. "ICE QUEEN. GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" I yelled. She smirked. She shot an ice bolt at me. Before it could reach me Fionna got in the way and blocked it. Fionna ran up to the ice queen and punched her tiara off. Fionna grabbed it and threw it out the window. "NO!" Ice Queen yelled and jumped out after it. The baby started crying. I didn't know what to do next. I called Dr. Prince.

**Dr. Prince's P.O.V**

I was in the hospital when Prince Gumball called me. He said he needed help with a baby. I came over to the Candy Kingdom. There was Prince Gumball holding a… _human _baby. I was so shocked, I dropped my doctors bag. My jaw dropped open. I gulped. How can this be. She was human. The only human is/was Fionna. Prince Gumball saw my expresion and said, "Dr. Prince, are you alright?" I nodded. I grabbed the baby and studied her face. She was so _cute._ Her cheeks were pink and her hair tied inside a beanie. It seemed that she was crying because there were tear mark on her face. She seemed scared at the moment. "Prince Gumball? 2 questions. Where did you find this baby and what seems to be the problem?" I asked. PG shrugged. "I don't know how to take care of a baby." he admited. I started to examin her by making sure shes healthy. Everything seemed to be just fine. "Well, she's seems fine to me. Anything else?" I said. Fionna asked how do they take care of her. I said to just treat her like any other baby. I gave them a book on motherhood. "One more thing. You should name her." I said, then I left.

* * *

**What did you think. I'm thinking about naming the baby Sarah. Is that a good name. If not, tell me what you think I should name her. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys. Today was field day at school and I got hit in the nose with a hoola-hoop. If you think that was funny, something is wrong with you, because that really hurt. It still hurts. I got only 2 comments that say what I should name the baby, but since they were both from the same person, that's not enough to convince me. I'm not naming her just yet, so there's still time to vote. Another said that they should raise it together. Mabey they were thinking of a Gumball+Fionna. Anyway, here goes chapter 3.**

* * *

**Gumball's** **P.O.V**

I stayed up half the night caring for the baby and trying to come up with a name. She cried for two hours and I didn't get that much sleep. Taking care of a baby is so not easy. "Peppermint maid. Could you come in here!" I yelled. She slumped in here wearing her pjs. "Yes your majesty." she said. "Could you please get her to stop cying. She went over to the crib. Whatever she did worked. The kid finally stopped crying. Peppermint maid then left. I got on my bed again. The second my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I called PG in the morning to see how he's doing. PM said that PG was still sleeping. Must have had a rough night. I didn't tell Cake about the baby yet. Her Cake instincs would kick in if she found out. I would have to tell her eventually. Just at the right time. Mabey I should just tell her now. "Cake!" I called. Cake walked in with a cup of tea. "Yes, babycakes." She asked. "Cake, you better sit down." I said. She took a seat. "Cake, yesterday when I was out with Prince Gumball, we found a burnt up house. But, in the ashes, we found a baby girl, a _human_ baby." I said. Her eyes widdened. She even dropped the cup and it shattered on the floor. "A… human… baby. Fi, why didn't you tell me yesterday. I could have made her a little dress and brought her tous and stuff." "That's why I didn't tell you. Your Cake instincs would kick in. Dresses and toys. She looks fine without them. Why can we get her something like toy swords. And teach her about combat and stuff." I said. "Because, shes a baby. She'll look cute in dresses. And she could play with nice toys like teddy bears and rattles. Like my kids did." she said. Why can't Cake understand that not all girls like dresses.

* * *

**What did you think. P.S. This is not a FumBall fanfiction. I personally don't follow FumBall or Fiolee. I vote Fionna+Flame Prince. Hate me if you must. You can't change my opinion. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you have been waiting a long time for this. I thank all of you who entered my poll, but Only one name won. It took a lot of thought, but without further adoo. The 'Results' chapter.**

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V**

I waited for Cake to finish those dressses. I hated the Idea so much I almost considered throwing the dresses into a papershredder. But I remembered we didn't have one. But, I secretly bought a small foam sword from Luck duck. Cake came out holding 3 new dresses. One was golden with a lot of glitter and laceses. The other was blue with tiny flowers at the bottom. The last one was a white night gown. The phone rang. It was PG calling.

"Fionna, get over here. I figured out what we're going to name the baby. Come on." I grabbed the foam sword and my sword and was about to head out when Cake interuppted me.

"I want to see the baby too. Let's go." Cake grew 10 times her size and I hopped on. We rode to the Candy Kingdom. There was PG with the baby in his arms. She had her head on Gumball's chest and snoring lighly.

"Awww. How cute. Hey babycakes. Its your aunt Cake. We're going to have so much fun together." Cake whipered. The baby woke up and stared at Cake. A smile formed on her face. She reached out to touch Cake. Cake grabbed her in her arms and swung her around.

"PG, you thought of a name. What was it?" I asked. PG led us inside. He took us to his room, which was now half a nursery, and he sat down on his bed.

"I givin this a lot of thought. And I decided to name the baby…(Pause for Dramatic effect) … Scarlet." he cried. I loved it.

"Well, I think little Scarlet could use some new gifts. Cake you can go first." Cake handed Scarlet to Gumball. She took out the 3 dresses. She slipped the blue one on Scarlet. Scarlet giggled. I then took out the foam sword. Cake glared at me. Scarlet took the sword and wiggled it around, then hit Gumball straight in the eye.

"AHHHH. IT BURNS." he yelled. He ran around the room. I tried to hold back the laughter, but it was to strong. I dropped on the floor laughing my head of.

**Ice Queen's P.O.V**

I was going to get that tomboy for ruining my chances with my Gumball. I watch through his window to see if she was there. She was. Then, I saw the funniest thing I ever saw. A little baby hit Gumball's eye with a foam sword. He screamed and ran around his room. I almost fell out the sky because of that. Then, I thought of the most brilliant plan there was. I would kiddnapp that baby and force that tomboy to come and rescue her and then destroy her. Perfect. I burst through the window. Before that tomboy could do anything I froze her and her cat. Gumball backed away from me. I froze him to the wall. He seemed surprised that I didn't grab him. I grabbed the baby. She kept hitting me with her toy sword. I snatched it away from her. She stared to cry. I put ice bounds around her hands and feet. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to them.

_Dear Tomboy and my soon to be king,_

_I have taken you little crybaby and she is being held captive at the Ice kingdom. If you ever want to see her alive again, I suggest you come get her. and leave and weapons you have and that cat at home. Or else the baby gets it. And bring Gumball with you. Hurry. Clock is ticking. I'll give you untill midnight._

_Ice Queen_

I flew out of the Candy kingdom and headed home. I set the baby down in one of my old birdcages. I clipped her chains to the floor of the cage. She grabbed a shard of ice and sucked on it. She smiled. I was starting to like this baby. Her smiled widdened when Guntress walked in. Poor little baby didn't enen know what danger she was in. So oblivious to the fact that if that tomboy got in the way, I was going to kill her. That little blue dress she had on looked a lot like mine. She could be my little snow princess.

* * *

**Well thats it for today. Thank you for every one who voted. I would like to thank Day-Dreamer100 for the name Scarlet. Review.**


End file.
